Living With The Enemies
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Sasuke returns to the leaf village, with Karin in tow. The new Hokage Kakashi doesn't trust her so, he does what any ordinary leader does, he assigns them a patron to live with, a blonde one to be specific. "Consider it.. A mission" Full sum inside. NarutoxFemSasuke, Hinata, karin, tayuya. Fem Sasuke, incest.
1. Chapter 1

**First and for most, this is after the war.. Naruto and Sasuke also didn't lose their arms, they didn't have some glorious out of the blue fight like retards... sorry if that's harsh but I found that beyond stupid when it happened, it was unneeded, especially like at the moment it happened. Also, this is AU, give it a chance. Furthermore, this like the successor to Chuko Naruto 7, you don't have to read that to read this one, just thought you should know.**

 **Fem Sasuke, if you don't like those, you should back out now, cause she will be like the main girl, alongside Hinata. The full planned harem is, Naruto x FemSasuke, Hinata, Karin, Tayuya,. Also Tayuya in this AU was not reanimated, instead she was in a coma and in Konoha's hospital jail all this time, I know you may have seen this before but I like it.**

 **Full summary - Sasuke returns to the leaf village, with Karin in tow. The new Hokage Kakashi doesn't trust her so, he does what any ordinary leader does, he assigns them a patron to live with, a blonde one to be specific. And since he was one the subject, he assigned another girl to the blondes watch. "Consider it.. a mission."**

 **Secondary summary - What's a guy to do when he has to now deal with his long term enemy who is a mega Tsundere plus he kind of likes her in that** ** _way_** **, and her ally.. Then some old enemy that helped his long term enemy escape long ago, plus juggle that with dating a hot friend who happens to like him. That all boils to headache for one Uzumaki Naruto..**

 **I couldn't decide which summary to use, obviously. I went with the First one though.. But I put both down to see which one you guys think is better.**

 **Warning - In case you need them, I just don't want you getting invested in the story then finding out things you don't like is in it. 1, it's a harem story, obviously. 2, - it's AU, obviously. 3,- there will be mature, detailed Smut later on. 4,- there will be Incest. 5,- Adult Language. I think that's about it..**

 **Now that all that is out of the way.**

 **LolaTheSa doesn't own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

It has been one year, and a half since the fourth great Shinobi war. Life in Konoha was booming better then it ever was, even with a somewhat lazy and some would say nonchalant Kage, Kakashi Hatake.

And for one blonde, life couldn't be any better. First, he had upgraded his apartment, and it is in a better part of Konoha, and boy, what a upgrade. You see, his new apartment is HUGE, or at least way bigger then his last one, and not chipping away, that's for damn sure! This one has two BATHROOMS, one in the hall way and one in his bedroom, the one in the hallway is smaller then the one in the bedroom. Not by much, the only difference is, the bedroom one has a shower and tub, the hallway bathroom only has a tub, a big one too! And did he mention that the shower and tub had hot and cold water too?

Moving on, let's get to the bedroom, there are three. You're probably wondering why one guy needed three bedrooms? You're going to find out later. In his bedroom, the master bedroom obviously, with the bath room and stuff. He has this gigantic bed, comfiest thing he ever slept on, not to mention the room was quite big too, the closet is like a mini room. The other two bedrooms were partially the same, just smaller, and no bath room. The apartment also has a living room that's connected to the kitchen, both were you standard thing if you asked him.

Second, this blonde was confirmed next Hokage when ever the lazy Kakashi stepped down, that is a lifetime goal for this blonde and to know he will eventually get it soon is something that made him beyond ecstatic!

Lastly though, the blonde man is dating a beautiful girl called, Hinata Hyuuga. Have you heard about her? Seen her? Are you jealous? You should be! They have been dating for like 5-6 months now. Their relationship has spiced up too, meaning, he could touch those big breast of hers now! And this is where the deluxe apartment came in, cause you see, this is one of those long term things and he wasn't planning on waiting to get her alone at all times of the day. He wasn't gonna ask her to move in just yet.

Life for one, Uzumaki Naruto, couldn't get any better. He has a nice place to live, he is loved by his village, going to be future Hokage, has a hot girlfriend, and is freaking insanely good looking.. Pushing it? But either way, life couldn't get any better.

'Except, it could get worse.' Ran through his mind as he slept on the couch of his own apartment.

* * *

 **2 hours ago**

"Are you fucking joking Kakashi?"

The white haired Hokage eye smiled at his former student, still as rowdy as ever. "I can assure you I am not joking Naruto." He said, tapping his hand on he desk. "Consider it.. a mission." He continued, no longer eye smiling at the blonde, serious now. "You haven't been on one of those in a bit have you?" He added as his eyes went to the people in the room with him. Of course, he would have to make a contract to make it a official mission, ugh the work just keeps piling up, now he sees why Tsunade was always drunk on the job.

"A mission eh?" Naruto muttered as his eyes went to the other three occupants in the room. He frowned, "I don't know Kakashi.." He said, looking over one of them specifically with a light blush, that one also smirked at him.

The Hokage sighed. "Look at it like this." He started getting Naruto's full attention. "This one, Tayuya, and this one, Karin. Are both Uzumaki." He informed, shocking the blonde. Kakashi smirked. He wasn't lying. "Comparing your blood with and theirs, they were matches, so consider that." He added offhandedly. Their blood matched, but he, personally, didn't think they were close relatives, though with Karin's vibrant red hair, she could be closer then the other when it came to Naruto's direct family tree.

Naruto looked wide eyed at the two women. They are Uzumaki? Looking at Tayuya.. He remembers her, she was one of the ones that helped Sasuke escape to Orochimaru, he frowned, then he sighed. People change, she could be the nicest person now for all he knew. He glossed over her attire, she's wearing a black long sleeve crop top, and black kunoichi shorts, in other words, tights shorts. She also had on black ninja sandals. Overall, sexual look, and she knew it too with that damned look she's giving him. "Don't expect for me to call Nii san shit for brains." The girl said as she crossed her arms under her small bust. Nice? Had he said that?

"Wouldn't expect you to short stuff." He insulted back, glaring at her, she returned it, even more intensely in fact. What did she expect? For him to take her insult in stride or something?

Ignoring the girl, his eyes traveled over to Karin, she was allies with Sasuke, wasn't she? She also has red hair like Tayuya... But the shade is like his mom's hair color. He watches as she readjusts her glasses and seemed to be eyeing him up just like he was doing her. She was wearing the same navel revealing outfit he saw her in the last time he had seen her. Overall, again, sexual look. She then smirked at him, and he noted that this girl is also odd. He couldn't remember a conservation he has had with her, so hopefully she's nice.

But either way, they both are Uzumaki? He couldn't turn away family, even if they were enemies at one point and time. He can forgive and forget, he then looked over their attire again, he would have to get them to wear more suitable clothing though if they are going to live with him.

"And I don't have tell you about this one do I?" Kakashi started as he eyed his other former student, who during all this time was looking at her blonde teammate with curious eyes. 'I may regret this.' He thought, but he couldn't exactly think of anyone else to put Sasuke with, he couldn't very well let her live alone, and be up to her own devices. He has been to Naruto's new place, more then big enough to house four people.

And finally, The blondes eye's went to the raven haired avenger, he didn't meet her eyes though. He just couldn't, he knows she has that hair in a messy long pony tail, is staring at him. She's wearing the same outfit as Karin except hers is grey-ish and she doesn't have it zipped up, her cleavage is wrapped up in black bandages, and she is toned, he coughed a bit, can't be thinking of her body. And the shorts, where Karin's are a obvious loose fit, Sasuke's hugged her. he chose not to see just how tight they hugged her. The thigh high socks are purple, and the sandals black.. Overall, once again, a sexual look, and this being Sasuke made it worse, cause he's attracted to her in that _way._

You see, Sasuke has always, and he does mean ALWAYS, been attractive. It's the personality that made her unattractive, at least to him.. Until, this certain event. Well he wasn't going to into to detail, he's already a bit to excited as is. "Don't stare to long, I might blush." He heard her mature but still sweet voice say. damn she caught him staring. she put a hand on her hip, a wide grin on her face.

"I don't know about that one." Naruto bellowed to his old sensei, swiping his hand in Sasuke's general direction. "Those two, fine, if they are really family, but that one? doesn't she have like a whole compound to live in?" He asked, his eyes going to the Uchiha only for a second.

Instead of Kakashi responding, Sasuke did. "Well that would have been ideal but.." She started, her eyes going to her former sensei. "Someone doesn't trust me enough to live alone yet." She growled at him, he gave her a sheepish look, she simply turned her eyes back to the Uzumaki, the blonde one, a much more attractive sight. 'Mmm I wonder if he thinks about me at all still.' Then she scoffed at her own thought, of course he does.

Naruto frowned at that, looking to Kakashi for confirmation, he nodded. The blonde sighed, just great, but he understood why. He looked from the Hokage to Tayuya, then to Karin, then he eyed Sasuke. They all had one thing in common, they all had on very.. alluring clothing. "Ok, if they are staying with me, they can't be walking around like that.. wouldn't want Hinata getting the wrong idea." He said, with a heavy blush.

"Tough luck." Tayuya was the first to holler, she stomped up to Naruto. "Just cause you are my new pimp don't mean you get to tell me what to wear, got me?" She yelled in his face, he was taken aback by her reaction, damn he sure always got the freaking feisty ones., she stepped back once she saw him nod.

Karin raised an eyebrow while tilting her head to examine her clothing. She wasn't wearing anything to explicit, unlike Sasuke over here. That means the blonde found her state of attire enticing, 'hmm the possibilities.'.

The raven haired face froze, her eyes locked on to Naruto's. 'So that fucking Hyuuga had the balls to go after my things?' She thought as a frown formed, well, it wasn't exactly hers anymore, she left it here for anyone to take when she abandoned the village, but that's beside the point. What's hers is hers dammit, and of all the fucking women, he had to get with Hinata? Why not Sakura? She's more like her. And so what she didn't come back to the village right away after the war? He's still hers.

"I think you have your answers to that, besides it's not like I can choose what they wear anyway." Kakashi finally answered, he hopes this doesn't put a strain on his relationship with Hinata, his eyes went to Sasuke, he knows the two has a... erotic history, and he still didn't quite know the Uchiha's motives for wanting to come back fully. He sighed, not that it mattered right now.

"At least tell them to follow my orders, seeing as I'm their patron, not 'pimp'." He said, emphasizing the word Tayuya used with a snare. He heard Sasuke snort, he knew he wasn't gonna be bossing her around, but he can try at least.

Kakashi nodded. "That I can do, Sasuke, Karin, Tayuya." He said, using his deep authoritative voice. It got their attention, except Sasuke, he knew the girl is listening though. "Naruto here, is going to be... like a patron to you. So in other words, like a pimp some would say." He mused at the end there, Naruto glared at him. "All things you need and do is to go through him first, therefore, you have to listen to him when he wants you to do something." He finished with a stern tone, directed at Sasuke. This won't last forever, just long enough he knew they could be trusted, though he might lighten up on Tayuya, she didn't really have anything or anyone outside of the village, anymore at least.

"All things I need eh?" Tayuya spoke, a light blush on her chicks. Naruto guffawed at the meaning of that, and Kakashi fanned himself with his hand. "And come to think of it, aren't you quite the looker." She said out loud, staring at him in a new way, lustful way. She was hardly put off by the fact they are related in some way, she hardly knew him. But she knows he's quite fucking hot, and if she's going to be living off him, why not repay him somehow?

Sasuke immediately glared at the red head, she remembers the chick a smudge, that's it. "Back. Off."Was the only words she spoke, she would kill this chick here and now if she has to. Bad enough he was dating the Hyuuga, she didn't need some fucking random slut trying get a ride on her man too.

Turning toward Sasuke, the red haired girl growled. "What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" She roared, she wasn't scared of the girl. And who was she to tell her to back off?

Karin looked Naruto over, she had digested all that was said. she couldn't say she liked it, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind, and really seemed to be into this guy. She could see why, he is attractive, and if his personality is really like it's said to be, that added another plus there too. Though by the look her friend is giving Tayuya, looks like she'll kill anyone who tries to touch him. She must be also thinking of ways to kill that girl he's seeing.

"Now, now ladies, Naruto is a taken man." Kakashi said, momentarily defusing the situation, and realizing it was partly his fault, he could have worded things better. He chuckled as he caught Sasuke's glare. "Naruto, I'll have the mission contract for you to sign later, and I'll be giving you a steady stream of money to make sure all is taken care of." He said, then looked at the time. "Now if you don't mind, I do have a break."

Just like that, his life was freaking twisted on it's head.

* * *

 **30 minutes ago**

"Nice place." Tayuya said as she threw herself all over the couch. And she wasn't lying either, it's a nice little place and it's cozy. "Also got dibs on the big room." She said out loud for anyone to hear.

Before Naruto, who is sitting at the kitchen table eating, could respond, Sasuke snorted. "That would be my room." She countered, she already threw her clothes bag in the closet, she did see all Naruto's little outfits, he didn't have much. "Though, I wouldn't mind sharing it with Naruto.." She added with a wink at Naruto, he blushed, she smirked, we'll see how deep that little weak Hyuuga has her claws in you. Plus that bed room has it's own bathroom, of course that would be hers.

Naruto again opened his mouth to respond, but was beat to the punch. "Oh please, you wouldn't know the first thing to do." She laughed out. And yes, she has had sex, plenty of it, her old village had special relief rooms, and she used them quite a lot, until, that dreadful mission and the coma. She planned to get back in the thick of things, with the blonde over there, related or not.

The blonde in question didn't even open his mouth, his eyes went Sasuke who just snorted. "You think so do you?" She started as she made her way to the hallway, her eyes flashing to Naruto. Tayuya didn't know how wrong she was, though it's been while and she is more then sure he is way bigger then what she could possibly remember, the point still stands. She stopped before she disappeared in the hallway, Ignoring the annoying red head for now. "My offer is still open, and tomorrow you will take me shopping, for food, clothes and other things." She informed then continued on to the room she just hijacked basically. She had clothes but not many. As for the food, she wasn't planning on living off ramen.

"Tch, just a room anyway, I'll take the one on the right then." She said as she hopped up, then walked to Naruto. "Now that she's are gone, listen I don't really have a change of clothes, so could I borrow some until you take me clothes shopping pimp daddy?" She asked, voice full of humor. Naruto noted despite the brash humor, she didn't look as self strong as before, obviously asking for things isn't something she likes to do.

He nodded still, choosing to ignore the 'pimp daddy' comment. "Of course, but they are in the room.. with Sasuke.. And I don't plan on going in there, alone with her." He said with a shaky smile, he loved that room but he wasn't going to be sleeping in there with Sasuke, cause he doubted he would be getting any actual sleep. Or going in there anytime soon, He would take the last room, but Karin had already went up in it and never came out, she did look pretty tired. And like Tayuya said, it's just a room.. That has a nice comfy bed, it's own bath room. He sighed, wonder how long he would have to be their freaking patron.

"Oh calm your ass, I'm not talking right now, later." She said, giving him a knowing look, obviously him and bitch girl had something going between them. She yawned, damn she's tired. She gave Naruto a coy look. "You could room with me instead?" She asked, mischief obviously in her voice. He shook his head vigorously, if he wasn't going to share a bed with one girl, he damn sure wasn't going to with another, even if they are related, and judging by her constant come on's, that's a fact she could give zero fucks about. "Suit yourself." She teased as she walked into the hall way then went in her new room, she's sure she will have plenty of time to work him over in the coming future.

The couch it is then..

* * *

 **Thoughts? This idea recently came to me, and I quite like it, so I decided to write it out, just to see if you guys share liked it.**

 **That, plus I wanted to write a Narutox FemSasuke Hinata Harem.**

 **And If I had to guess on how this will be... I don't know tbh, just enjoy the ride if you like it.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love the responses of last chapter.. I keep forgetting to add genre... But then again.. I also hate that you can only choose two... SO general is for the better I suppose. General plus humor. I should add humor... Whether you find it funny or not... I try.. :P Hard.. I think.. Don't judge me with your condescending eyes.**

 **Sorry for the lack of update.. But since I am done with Seducing Naruto, I should be updating this a bit more constant now.**

 **Now that's all out of the way..**

 **LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Nooo, Naruto Kun" A voice squealed.

This, Naruto, chuckled. "Oh come on Hinata Hime, you know I like touching your big soft tits." Naruto growled as continued to grope Hinata. She is currently under him, not exactly fighting him, but definitely squirming under his might.

Her blush deepened, his compliment obviously of her ample breast is both exciting her and caused her major embarrassment. Instead of responding this time, she simple squeezed her eyes shut as she let her Boyfriend molest her chest, it's not like she didn't like it anyway.

"Cat got your tongue babe?" He asked as his ran a finger over her hardened nipples, she whimpered, not replying still. "Tell me," He started while flicking the hard pebbles. "Do you wear these thin shirts to tempt me my Hime?" He asked, giving her boobs a tight squeeze then resumed assaulting her nipples.

She nodded, her eyes opening to look at him lovingly. "Yes, ever since you said you loved my bust size, I have had no desire to hide them from you Naruto Kun." She explained, her voice normal, despite the lidded eyes and blush. He'd have thought she'd sound more... seductive.. or hoarse like the other times, giving the look on her face. But nonetheless, he smiled at her answer, it's so freaking his Hinata, he loves this girl. Always thinking of him, unlike a certain _Avenger._

His smiled turned into a mischievous smirk. "In that case, it's high time I got to see these beautiful mounds." He cued then gripped her thin shirt tightly. He was about to pull... then he stopped. Naruto looked up, he sniffed. "Someone cooking ramen?" He asked no one in particular. And not just any ramen either, his favorite, miso ramen.. Someone was about to make his day.

Then he remembered his girlfriend under him, the ramen can fucking wait. He looked down, he froze, his eyes widen in horror and somewhere deep in there, lust. "Well hi there big boy, you thought you could escape me by sleeping on the couch?" Sasuke said with a edge to her voice, then in a blink of an eye, she flipped Naruto and straddled him, pinning him down. Only then did Naruto notice her nakedness.. What the fuck? "Ready to be mine again?" She growled as she grabbed his shirt and ribbed it off of him, she was going to take him like she did way back then, and he would fucking enjoy it... like he did way back then..

"NOOOOOO-

* * *

-OOOO!" Naruto screamed while he sat up, his eyes widened, that was a dream?

"Uh?" He heard, he froze, then he heard a couple of giggles. "Seems the dobe had a nightmare." He heard Sasuke snicker. His eyes slowly went over to where he heard her voice.. She was sitting at his kitchen table, along with Karin and Tayuya, and they all are eating his fucking ramen.

"Oh I think it was more then a nightmare." The red spitfire said suggestively, she had got a good look at the bulge in his pants, he was packing some serious heat. Tayuya licked her lips. Not to mention, the guy was moaning and groaning while moving around. It doesn't take a genius to know what the Blonde was having a dream about.. That made Tayuya wonder if she had any part of it at all.

"W-why are you eating my ramen." Naruto asked forcefully as he stood from the crouch.. Then he instantly regretted it as he felt the strain of his erection against his pants, thank Kami he slept with all his clothes on or this situation could have been way worse... or way... No he didn't want to think about that.

All the girls stopped eating, their eyes wide as they stared at him, will his very apparent bulge.

"Well damn." Sasuke said, stopping mid chew, then resumed, not averting her gaze.

Karin blushed for the first time in what felt like forever, well a blush not being of a embarrassment or humiliation. This blush was of... excitement? She didn't know, she's never stared so openly at a man's cock area before like this.

The other red head in the room whistled. "That baby looks way bigger standing up, why don't you whip out the poor boy and let me help him out?" Tayuya said, her eyebrows wagging suggestively. She wasn't lying either, he looked way bigger standing up, she'd bet his cock was in serious pain right now.. She paused. 'Did it just twitch?' She thought then smirked knowingly, it did.

A growl was her response, Sasuke glowered at the red head. "Stop trying t-

"I''m gonna go take a shower." Naruto said abruptley, then ran into the hallway, into his/Sasuke's room, shutting and locking the door behind him, then hurried into the bathroom there. He shut the door and also locked it.

"Welp, we all pretty much know what he's gonna be doing in there." Tayuya said nonchalantly. He was probably going to bruise his poor cock from how hard she guessed he was about to jerk it. Though she wished she could help him, but she knows it's gonna take a lot more for her to get him to fuck her. Don't get her wrong, she would take him by force if need be, she has needs, and he has a nice piece, she won't hesitate given the chance, it's not like he wouldn't enjoy it.

The Uchiha stared at the entry way to the hallway. "I hope not to long." She grumbled then gazed at the clock. '12:45' it read. She was eager to go shopping, for various reasons. She looked down at the ramen that was still warm, for a multitude of reasons.

Nodding her head in agreement, Karin sighed as she got up to empty out her ramen, she didn't like the flavor of it. The blush that was on her cheeks not even a minute ago was only a small hue now, she chose not to think about Naruto masturbating in the shower.. The blush returned, to late.

Sasuke's head snapped to the loud mouthed red head suddenly, the girl had a deep blush on her face and a shit eating grin on her face. The slut was thinking about her man.. "You need to back the fuck off of Naruto."She growled at the red head. Even thought Hinata was the more serious competition, this red headed slut only made matters worse.

The girl snapped to attention, she blinked twice before fully processing what she had heard, she then glared at the Uchiha. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She roared back at the Raven haired girl. "And for fuck sakes, you saw the same damn bulge I saw, you can fucking share." She added. How stingy of the fucking bitch to think she can have all Naruto for herself.

The Uchiha's glare intensified, her right eye even threatening to change colors. "You are pushing it." Was the only thing she said, her hands clenched into fist. She would obliterate this girl if she has too, relative of Naruto or not.

Tayuya clicked her tongue as she sat back nonchalantly, not at all effected by the Uchiha's anger show. "Oh that's right, he's not even yours to share." She goaded purposefully, fuck this bitch and the horse she rode in on.

"I told you." She replied coldly, she was about to stand and then assault and possibly maim the red head slut until she felt hands on her shoulders. The Uchiha growled. "Karin, move away." Sasuke ordered not even looking back, her eyes focused solely on the other red head who was still glaring at her.

The other Uzumaki girl shook her head. "No, I think it's best that me and you go wait on the couch until Naruto San is out of the shower." She said, her voice low. Sasuke grunted her disagreement, beating the shit out of Tayuya seemed much more fun right now. "I'm sure Naruto San wouldn't like it if you destroyed his apartment and killed Tayuya." She added coolly, massaging her friends shoulders, hoping this helped calm her down, the last thing they needed right now was to kill someone within a day of being in Konoha.

The Raven haired girl had half the mind to tell her friend to fuck off. But then again realized she was right, if she was going to win Naruto back from the Hyuuga, she couldn't afford to kill the slut across from her, though, she doubted she would have damaged his apartment if she did decide to do so, leaving bloody remains of Tayuya scattered around isn't damaging his apartment, is it? Letting out a sigh, Sasuke got up and allowed Karin to guide her to the couch.

Tayuya watched them go over and sit on the couch. Not knowing whether to be relieved or not, she was sure she she couldn't take the girl in a fight, but she wasn't about to let that bitch walk all over her. She huffed.

 **15 minutes later**

All the girls looked up as they heard the bedroom door open, then heard footsteps coming out of the hallway. Naruto emerged from the hallway looking refreshed and dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, orange pants, and black sandals.

"You were in there for like an hour.." Tayuya exaggerated, looking him up and down, the shirt was a nice fit on him, which means, she can make out the muscle definition a little, she's impressed. "I could have helped , would have been quicker.." She jested with a sigh, though that could also be true, she wouldn't have minded if he asked. Tayuya choose to ignore the glare she was sure she received from the Uchiha.

Naruto looked at the time. "I was in there for that long?" Naruto asked, blushing a bit, he had to handle himself in there. He's more then surprised Sasuke didn't try and follow him in, or Tayuya, giving how she is toward him.

A grunt was his response, Sasuke turned her glare to Naruto. "No, but you were in there long enough.." She said standing up to walk and stand in front of him, Karin following her, her head nodded in agreement to what her friend said.

The blonde looked at his old friend/enemy confused. 'What's got her all impatient?' He thought looking her in the eyes, her bangs covered her left side, hiding her 'special' eye, so basically he was looking in her right eye.

Instead of replying, the Uchiha crossed her arms under her chest, making his gaze drop only for a second. "I believe you are to take us shopping for clothes and other necessities." Karin explained for her friend/leader/master. She readjusted her glasses once she saw his eyes go to her.

"So you can talk?" Naruto asked with mock excitement, but he did look back to Sasuke. "I haven't went to Kakashi yet.." He informed, he didn't want to waste his own money if he didn't have to.

Sasuke sneered at that. "You're Naruto fucking Uzumaki." She stated exasperated., the blonde could buy out the Hyuuga compound if he wanted too, she highly doubted he even needed the Hokage's chump change to be their patron. "You're more then fucking loaded Naruto, and don't even try to lie and say you are not." She growled looking him up and down, sizing him up. Plus she doubts this place he has was cheap.

The girl still sitting at the table, Tayuya, her ears perked up at that. She was mildly following their little conversation until now. 'So we have a rich pimp eh?' She thought looking at Naruto. Sure, she kind of suspected he had heavy pockets, but the fact this villages Hokage planned to send him money to help be their patron,that had planted a seed of doubt on his wealth. She watched his face intently.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "My money and money I use on this mission is to be kept separate." He growled back.

The response was a loud snort. "Oh please. On top of the fact that it's Kakashi we are talking about should tell you everything." She laughed out, the blond looked at her confused, not entirely sure what she meant. She smirked at him. "Kakashi equals lazy. I highly doubt he even wrote a mission contract yet.. And I very highly doubt the money that he will send is going to be substantial enough to support us all." She said, at the end there, she gestured to herself, Tayuya, and Karin with a long wave. "Not to mention I'm sure he knows you are well stacked on your own." She added offhandedly.

Karin and Tayuya looked on, neither really knew the Hokage, so they'd let these two hash this out, for different reasons of course. One found it entertaining to watch someone other then herself argue with the Uchiha, the other figuring it's not her place to speak on something she isn't versed in.

Well, that made a little to much sense to him. Naruto sighed. His sensei is indeed lazy at the job, he'd hope that the mission he gave Naruto would hold enough priority that he would forgo his laziness for however long it took to write up a contract, but then again this is Kakashi, he'll get to it eventually if not now. That brings him to the other stuff she said, that would also be true to a point.. He could always ask to be provided with more money, but his Sensei knows Naruto's well off on his own, he could easily take care of Sasuke, karin, and Tayuya with his own money... But he didn't want to if he didn't have too. "Fine." He finally sounded, he would have too, at least until he saw how much money Kakashi would provide.

"Oh good, firstly.." A now hyper Sasuke chirped, her hands clapping together, she looked toward Karin then at Tayuya. "Do you want some kind of special food slut?" She asked the red head without glasses.

"Um, no Bitch girl san, I'm ok with ramen." Was her reply.

Ignoring the 'Bitch girl' comment, Sasuke looked back at Naruto, he sighed. "I want tomato soup. Then I want you to get tomato sauce and noodles, you know, the long ones in the pack, so I can make good ole tomato pasta, then of course you have to get actual tomato's." She informed with a wide grin, Naruto's nose scrunched up, he could just imagine the smell of that shit. "Don't make that face, you'll love it.." She said gleefully, she'd make him eat it if she had too. "As for Karin here, just get pancake mix, she'll do the rest." She finished.

His eyes flew to Karin, she likes pancakes? He didn't know why that surprises him, he'd thought she would like things Sasuke liked. He smiled a bit as his eyes went back to Sasuke, he knew he'd just love Karin if he could get her to talk more, or at least he thinks he would, aren't all quiet types nice? "You want me to go get this stuff now?" He asked while patting his pockets, he felt his wallet in the right one.

"No, _you_ are coming with us, Clothes shopping, _your_ clones are gonna go get the food." She informed, she didn't know why he was so... slow? The guy can make hundred of clones but still decided to do things one by one.

Tayuya smirked at that, her eyes going to Sasuke, she didn't like the girl very much but damn the bitch played that well.

"I am so not coming with your guys to clothes _shop._ " He growled, that's the last thing he needed to go right now. What if Hinata caught him with three girls, taking them shopping? He couldn't begin to know how to explain things to her. Why couldn't he get a clone to do this part?

Instead of Sasuke responding, Tayuya finally spoke. "I quite like that idea Pimp daddy, you can tell me just what you want me to wear." She said, a sly grin forming on her face, with a light blush.

The Uchiha nudged Karin when Naruto looked toward Tayuya, the girl almost yelped at the unexpected elbow, but she knew what Sasuke wanted her to do. "Yes, Naruto san we would very much like you to attend with us and help us select clothing _pimp daddy._ " She spoke hurriedly, the 'pimp daddy' part sounded foreign to her tongue. Sasuke held back a roar of laughter, Tayuya snorted. While the only male in the room again looked at Karin surprised, women are so confusing, going through his head.

Finally schooling herself, Sasuke took a deep breathe. "See? Think we kinda out vote our patron here? You have to come with us.. plus.." She said stalking up to him then leaning in so she was very close, he blinked stupidly, was she gonna kiss him? "I know little Naruto will appreciate this won't he?" She asked, her voice low enough so only he could hear her.

Naruto shook his head as he stepped back, it just wasn't fair, three on one. Not to mention three girls on one guy, how could he deny three girls? One being one that he had some type of feelings for, and two others being family.. Peer pressure is strong here.. "Fine, but I'm not going in with you guys." He said defiantly as he made two clones. He wouldn't fucking budge on this, there is no way he way he would... would he?

"Wanna bet on that Na-ru-to kun?" Sasuke asked, he looked at her surprised, since when did she call him that? She smirked at him. "Ever heard me beg before?" She asked then looked back at Karin, the girl nodded. His surprise grew into shock, the red head girl looked at him with the most innocent expression he has ever seen.. Sasuke smirked, no man could withstand this, they've duped countless men out of money with a little ear coaxing and 'innocent' looks.

Looks like Naruto, The Savior, Uzumaki would be no different.

* * *

 **Hola? Ready for a little shopping fun?**

 **Also for those of you, who, I'm sure after this chapter and last aren't really liking how Naruto is... I say without spoiling much... That will change.**

 **Next update should be sooner.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... Chapter 3 complete and ready for the viewing..**

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Konoha's Women Apparel!" A cheery middle aged woman chirped, her smile wide, showing her perfect teeth.

Sasuke grimaced a bit, the lady was a little to enthusiastic, she shook the thought away. She looked to her side. "So Sakura, what would you recommend?" She asked the pinkette, who stood at attention like she was just asked a question by the Hokage.

The pink haired girl is indeed with them, right beside Sasuke. She saw them walking and decided to join them.. She was surprised to see the Uchiha back, and with Naruto.. Ok, that's a lie, she knows their history, so she wasn't _THAT_ surprised. They[Mostly Karin and Naruto.] explained to her their situation. The pinkette wasn't sure how to feel about that.. On one hand, she'd happily be the patron of Sasuke and her friend, not so much the foul mouthed girl but still would take her in, and she's damn sure it would be more comfortable for Naruto. But on the other hand, Sasuke, karin and this Tayuya girl didn't seem to mind really living with a guy, And there's also the fact Sasuke and the Tayuya girl looked very offended when she suggested she be their patron.

"Mm, why don't we ask her?" Sakura said nodding to the happy lady at the desk, she then looked back at Naruto who still looked very uncomfortable, she felt bad for him. She could only wonder if she, herself, was in a man's clothing place with a bunch of guys.. would she be just as uncomfortable? Most definitely, though she wasn't any guys patron so she wouldn't ever be in that type of situation.

Naruto simply sighed. In a way, he was glad Sakura tagged along, she wasn't that much like Sasuke anymore, sure some of the Uchiha's persona still rubbed off on her, But she has enough of her own personality for her not to be a wannabe Sasuke, unlike a certain Yamanaka. Basically, she's like a friend here, not that Sasuke isn't mind you, but if you can't tell, she's sorta after his ass... Literally!

"-dark and sexy." He heard. His ears perked up while his eyes shot to the voice, The desk lady, she was speaking to Sakura. "I'm sure this one and that one would like that section." She spoke again, nodding to Sasuke and Karin. "Though, you could also go there as well." She continued, looking at Sakura more intensely, studying her. "But I don't think dark clothes go with your vibrant hair color." She informed, her eyes then going to Tayuya, she looked her up and down. "If you like crop tops, Rebellious and Snarky section is for you." She said while already eyeing up Naruto. "Hero of the leaf eh? I don't think we have anything here fo-

"Oh no no, I'm not here to shop.. I'm just the guy that's gonna pay is all!" He explained hurriedly, flustered.

"I mean it's ok if you-

"He's not gay." Sasuke said dryly, getting the lady's attention, she narrowed her eyes at her. Naruto scratched the back of his hand, that's the first time anyone has ever accused him of being gay, and for once, he's glad Sasuke was here. "Are there changing rooms to try out the clothes?" She asked abruptly. The lady nodded. "Is it ok if he comes along?" She asked, pointing her thumb toward Naruto, who narrowed his eyes at her.

The lady eyed them suspiciously now. "Yea.. but no funny business.. and if it does get funny, at least clean up after yourselves." She said, her eyes narrowed too, damn kinky people. Naruto almost fell over from shock at that statement by the lady. "The area you want to go is that way.." She said pointing down the hall of the small mall like clothes shop. "And for you.. you want to go that way!" She said looking at Tayuya and pointing the other way.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as she turned to grab Naruto. "Karin you are with me.. Sakura go with the slut." She ordered, she got a surprised look from the pink haired girl, she obviously didn't like the idea of being alone with Tayuya and possibly get verbally abused. Tayuya glared at the Uchiha.

When she tried to turn and walk, in the process, trying to pull Naruto with her, he didn't budge. She looked at him, a little irritation showing. "I don't think this is a very good idea.." He spoke looking toward the area she wanted to go.. Recovered fully from his shock also.

"Yea, why does pimp daddy get to go with you bitch?" The red head asked looking the Uchiha up and down herself. Seriously, Naruto was the patron here wasn't he? Why was this bitch giving orders like she was paying for something? Granted Naruto didn't exactly want to be here, but still! Sakura looked at the loud girl with shock, obviously never heard anyone call Naruto, 'Pimp daddy'. Or call Sasuke a 'bitch'... to her face!

Her response was an amused look from Sasuke, no verbal one. She looked to Naruto. "Oh come on, I thought we were over your pansy stuff a long time ago!" She chirped causing Naruto to blush a bit as the memory came to mind. He immediately shook his head, he didn't want to be thinking of _that_ right now.

"Sasuke" Was his simple reply, His eyes finding hers. "I really don't think this is a good idea" He said again, putting more emphasis on his words, while also thinking of his relationship with Hinata, he could sense and feel deep in his being that his sweet Hime would be heartbroken to find out of this situation he is in, even though she isn't here, he could see play out in his head, her sad lavender eyes, Naruto loathes the thought!

As if reading his mind, Sasuke turns full body to Naruto, eyeing him intently. "This is about the Hyuga girl isn't it?" She asked, but she already knew the answer. Sasuke tilted her head to Karin, who met her eyes immediately, Sasuke blinked three times then winked. "~Your silence tells me everything Na-ru- _to~_ " She sang his name as her left hand went his shoulder.

Naruto clenched his teeth, the world seemingly freezing around them, at least to him. Her singing his name forcing him to remember things he really wish didn't surface at this current time.. 'Think of Hinata' He said to himself, closing his eyes, blowing out a single breathe. It worked.

Only for a second.. 'Naru-sama!" A voice rang in his ear, his eyes opened and quickly went to the source of said voice, Karin was an inch away from his face, looking at him innocently like before, he clenched his teeth harder, 'don't you DARE! HINATA!' Was his thought. "We could _really_ use your help in picking out the perfect outfits!" She whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

To make matters worse, he felt Sasuke get closer, his eyes went to her. "And do you really want to stand here with this massive erection?" She whispered coyly, her eyes going down, and indeed, Naruto Jr was trying to poke a hole through his pants. Her reply was stoic from Naruto. She rolls her eyes, "We only need your eyes and a verbal confirmation." Her eyes going to Karin then back to him.

Naruto groaned as he felt Karin press her body against his, her arms going around his waist, her ample bosom squishing against his back, and he could swear he feels something poking him where her breast are.. 'Are those her... Think of my Hime!' He thought, trying to banish the feeling and accompanying thought, but it was hard, seeing that her arms were tightly woven around him and she's pressing her full body onto him. "Please." She begged shamelessly.

His will broke. "Fine!" Naruto grumbled. Karin let him go and immediately stepped away from him, she blew a quiet breathe out herself, a deep blush on her cheeks. Naruto looked over to her, his eyes went to her chest, her nipples were hard, noticeable even through the fabric of her attire. His eyes went back to Sasuke who looked absolutely amused. "Fine." He blew out again.

Her hand on his shoulder went to the collar of his shirt, she smiled victoriously as she hooked a finger with it then turned and start walking toward 'Dark and Sexy' section. Naruto following this time, albeit kinda slow. Karin right behind them. "And just think, that wasn't even me begging" She gloated.

This whole exchange was witnessed by Sakura, Tayuya, the shop clerk, and a random girl.

"Those bitches are good." Tayuya was the first to speak as they walked out of sight, she could compete with Bitch girl, but if they are gonna tag team him, she really didn't see how she stood a chance, maybe she needed an accomplice too! Her eyes went to Sakura, who hadn't picked her jaw from the floor yet. 'She didn't know the pink chick at all but from their little interaction, maybe.. maybe' She pondered in her head.

Sakura couldn't at all believe what she saw, sure she was around them when they had their thing going in their team but she never SAW it like this. She really hasn't saw a kunochi use such seductive tactics, ever. They were trained to use the basics, but it was never her style, and she had thought it would be beneath someone like Sasuke, and Karin appeared nice as well. 'It is effective..' She thought as she finally gathered herself. She could never she herself personally using such tactics, she'd be ready to pummel a man who harmlessly whistles at her, let alone possibly touch her. 'Ino is always right, I'm such a prude.' She thought dreadfully.

The clerk had a deep blush on her face, she was blinking relentlessly. 'It's like he had a log in his pants' was her thought, she had a view of them that Sakura and Tayuya didn't. 'I'm a married women, I can't be think of such things... but if I had the chance..' She thought on, eyes glazing over a bit as she got lost in imagination of fun times with the hero of the leaf.

The random girl pulled out a notebook title 'HotL FanClub Scout Book' in which she scribbled.. 'Sasuke has a new friend, they have a manipulated Naruto Sama into shopping with them, I personally believe the Raven haired demon put him in a genjutsu, and her sultern friend pressing her nasty body against him, she also is tall red headed and quite busty, I only stared a little, and was disapproving the whole time!' She finished writing in her little book then scanned it over. She closed it and put it away.. She looked at Sakura and Tayuya who hadn't seen her yet, she focused on Tayuya 'Enemy as well I bet' She thought as she backed away and left the shop.

"Pankura" Tayuya bellowed, getting Sakura's attention, and a frown.

'Pankura' gave the foul mouthed girl a sigh. "It's Sakura!" She corrected.

"Yea yea, whatever." She waved off, not really caring. "I need you to be my partner in crime!?" She added excitedly, smirking at the pinkette. The girl was fine looking for Tayuya, though the vibrant pink hair hurt the eyes, that could be fixed with a little dye her, and a ponytail there.

A scoff was her reply. "And what for." Sakura said, only wanting to hear what the girl had to say before shooting it down.

"Well, Bitch giri and -

"I can't believe Sasuke let's you call her that.." Sakura interrupted. She has witnessed Sasuke break people just for calling her a 'slut' before, she couldn't fathom how someone so foul mouthed can get away with calling the Uchiha a bitch.

Tayuya blew out a breathe, obviously not liking the interruption. "I'm not scared of that slut!" She growled, Sakura smiled nervously. "Now as I was saying, Bitch girl and Pimp daddy al-

"And I really can't see why Naruto let's you call him that, he's not a pimp, nor are Sasuke or Karin sex workers.." She interrupted again, also pondering the idea of Naruto as a pimp, she just couldn't see it.. "And I believe you aren't as well.." She added, she had prior history with Sasuke and Karin so she knew they wouldn't snoop so low as to sell their bodies, 'but they did use the seductive tactic on Naruto' She remembered, maybe she didn't know them as well as she would hope too.

Once again, Tayuya blew out a breathe, this time, more aggravated. "I have to go to him for money, he has to buy me everything, and I live with him, and I can't exactly go anywhere without him, therefore he is my pimp and daddy" She explained. Sakura pressed a finger to her lips, thinking of what she just heard." As I was saying... Bitch girl." She stopped, looking at Sakura. No interruption. "And Pimp daddy" She stopped again, glancing at Sakura before she continued. "Already have a history with eacother, so I am behind already, and she has a hel-

"But wouldn't that just make him you guys patron more akin to a caretaker, not a pimp or a father.." She interrupted abruptly, speaking out her thoughts aloud.

Instead of replying, Tayuya simply turned around and went in the direction of 'Rebellious and Snarky'. "Come one, pinktard, let's shop.." She insulted, she would simply just step her game up. She didn't need an accomplice, especially one that couldn't shut up. 'Dealing with Bitch girl is one thing, dealing with someone who asks a billion questions is another, I don't like explaining shit!' She ranted in her mind as Sakura followed, realizing she might have angered the red head.

* * *

 **Dark and Sexy section**

Naruto sat in the room with his arms crossed, the section was of course dimly lit, with purple and white lights, Sasuke and Karin enthusiastically searching around together for clothes to try on.. He tried not to think about it much.. Or how weak his will is.. 'But it's like a real live sexy no justsu they used on me' He defended, and Karin.. he couldn't stop himself from remembering the feel of her breasts on him and image of her hard nipples. 'Wonder if they are the same color as her hair.'

 **"There you go, let your self wonder!"** A booming voice spoke out deep in his mind. Naruto sighed.

"Kurama!" He accidentally said aloud, he looked around quickly, the two girls were busy picking out clothes, of which they seemed to have alot.. He heard a loud snickering. ' _ **What do you want?'**_ Naruto asked his tenant, the fox usually doesn't talk.

 **"Boy, your stress is my stress, imagine being woken and being as excited as you were while being seduced by those two vixens."** The fox growled when it finished speaking.

' _ **I really don't want to imagine that... '**_ Naruto joked, Kurama didn't laugh.

He heard a louder growl. **"I don't see why you put up with it, the lust. The Uchiha is obviously ready, and willing. You could easily relieve such an overwhelming tension, she even has a friend who also appears ready, and willing. Mmm, you could do both since they loved to double team us so."**

 _ **'Hinata'**_ Was Naruto's reply, who then remembered why he shouldn't be here. He balled his hand into a tight fist. 'I'm sorry Hina Hime, I'm so weak!'

 **"Mmm the cinnamon Hyuga, she is most** **definitely ready and willing, why not her then? She already let's you ravage her chest, you could easily take it further"** The fox suggested, sending images of Naruto groping Hinata on previous occasions.

Naruto just shook away the thought. ' _ **I want our first time to be romantic! Not a lust brought on by SASUKE and her friend! She deserves better then that!'**_ He fought back furiously.

He was met with a deep laughter. **"Now imagine this fire you have with me presented to Sasuke, and the red head."** The fox replied. **"Truthfully I do not care if you fuck the Uchiha or Hyuga or the others! I only care that you fuck. This feeling is unbearable."** It continued, growling again before it went completely quiet.

'Easier said then down' He thought but couldn't shake the feeling. The fox had a point, but could he? And how would Hinata react if he did.. he hasn't ever actually tried to take it further.

"How does this look?" He heard a voice ask, brought back to the reality of the situation he currently is in, he looked ahead to the voice. He sucked in a breathe as the blood in his body flew downward. Sasuke was dressed the same, but Karin, she is apparently being used as a live outfit model by the Uchiha..

And she had on a purple and black Bra and Panties that were obviously two sizes too small for her.. "K-karin?" he managed to get out, absolutely shocked, her body wasn't toned like Sasuke's but like all ninja, she was fit enough, that's not what drew his attention, the panties were hugging her like a second skin, wrapping tightly into her skin, he could make out a definite outline of her nether regions, his eyes traveled up her, The bra did the same thing her panties did, her breast threatening to spill out. Naruto gulped.

Sasuke smirked. "I think he likes that very much, you are keeping it." She chirped as she grabbed Karin's arm and took her back to the changing room. 'My turn' was her thought, that Hyuga didn't stand a chance.

"But's it soo tight" Karin cried as she was pulled away.

" **Kiiiittt"** The Nine tails roared.

' _ **I know, I know..'**_ He hurriedly said.. The fox sending images of Naruto doing various things with various women. ' _ **THAT IS NOT HELPING RIGHT NOW KURAMA'**_ Naruto yelled, seriously he couldn't catch a break.

 **"You do not know."** It growled back. **" If you did, you would be in that changing room asserting dominance over them! Not sitting here with so much blood flowing away from you head, you might faint!"**

 _ **"Hinata!"**_ Naruto replied, calming himself, if only for a second.

 **"And what of her? Go assert yourself over her then! I will not tolerant much mor-**

Naruto blocked the fox off speaking. 'Calm down Kurama.' He said in his mind, as he stared at his elongated nails, they retracted slowly. He blew a breathe, obviously this was effecting more then just him. ' _ **I'm not a mindless animal, no offense Kura**_ -

"And what about me?" He heard, interrupting his thought, his head snapped to the voice. He gasped. Sasuke stood there with a hand on her hip. Karin beside her with a blush on her cheek, now in a proper sized same bra and panties as before, which if he wasn't preoccupied with staring at the Raven haired girl, he might have figured they did that first display on purpose. The Bra and Panties Sasuke had on were white with a greyish lace running over it giving a faint hint of see through.

Uncontrollably, he started looking her over like he did Karin, her cleavage aren't the size of Karin's, but through the bra he could just make out her nipple, he didn't even want to look down, he simple turned his head away. The damage was done however, he could feel his member pressing vigorously against his pants, his eyes go back to her with his head still turnt.

Sasuke smiled slyly at Naruto as she strikes a few poses, her chest finally free from the tight bandages felt great, it been years since she wore a proper fitted bra. She looked at Naruto who instantly looked away, She smirked. "If you like these.." She said while walking to stand beside Karin, which snapped Naruto's attention right to them. "We got a lot more to try on.." She said as she lifted her hand to Karin's Bra hook and snapped it off.

The bra fell off, Naruto whole world froze, his eyes wide. Karin immediately covered up her breast. "Sasuke!" She reprimanded as she turned around and scurried off to the the changing room. The Uchiha let out a laugh as she picked the bra. Naruto still looking absolutely shocked by what she just did. She then reached behind her and unhooked her own bra, revealing her hard dark nipples. She caught the bra before it hit the ground

"~Since you were staring so _hard_.~" She sang as she turned and walked back to the changing room, a noticeable jiggle in her ass.

But in Naruto's head. **"KIT KIT KIT KIT KIT KIT KIT KIT KIT KIT KIIIIITTTTT, ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT AND DO NOTHING, DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING AT ALL! A TOUCH! A SMELL! SOOOMMEETHING!"** Kurama ranted loudly in Naruto's head.

Owner of said head was ensnared in thought.. 'They have grown.. They were the same color of her hair' were the respective thoughts of Sasuke and Karin. **"This is gonna be a loooong day!"**

* * *

 **Complete chapter 3, I will immediately begin work on chapter 4, and since I have not updated in a century, it comprises of we finally meet Hinata and a freaky date!**

 **Until Then!**


End file.
